The Stage
by KellyNorthman
Summary: After Renee and Phil are killed Bella moves in with her dad, can her new friends break down her walls? All human
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : I don't own the rights to twilight or any of within temptations songs used. I just used them to create a new twist on the Edward and Bella story line. I hope you like it cheers Kelly.

Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

It was the first day of the end of my life as I saw it. I had my usual day at St Mary's High School, Phoenix I was in my car driving home from music class I had just finished composing my final exam piece, I was in my Aston Martin V8 Vantage it was royal blue and I loved it, I lived at home with my mom and my step dad Phil. My mom is a life coach which means she get to tell someone what they should be doing then they pay her for it, they pay heaps for it. She has been on TV a few times showing how to organize your life, everyone says the same thing to her then 'your family must love that your there to keep them inline'. Argh! as if I know what I want to do with my life and my mom has these other ideas, and Phil he's played baseball 1st grade with Arizona Diamondbacks, he stopped playing after he injured his knee 3 years ago, he still does special appearances and he is still involved with the club. Because I have the F grade celeb parents we have a nice big house we all have nice new cars and I get almost everything I want which for my last birthday was my new black baby grand piano, I loved it so much. I was hoping I could get one to go in my dad's house also I was due to visit him this summer I haven't seen him for almost 4 years, he and my mom divorced when I was 4 we left to come to Phoenix he stayed in Forks its in Washington State, my dad Charlie is the chief of police, he doesn't push too see me I like him in that sense we know where we are and we know that we love each other we just don't need to see each other all the time. I'm going to see him this summer as hes finally moving into the family home that was left to him when his father died 5 years ago. It's the biggest and oldest house in the area, it really is beautiful. I have a few sketches that my grandmother had drawn on my walls here, I will have my room, the same room I used when I would visit my grandparents. I was excited to go but sad at the same time mom and Phil are due to have my baby brother in another 5 weeks I cant wait we are all so excited about it.

I came home from school to find my stepfather Phil was tied up to a chair in the kitchen his face was swollen and bloody, his right eye was swollen shut his head hung forward. I screamed a little when I realised that whoever did this to him may have done the same thing to my mom. I ran to Phil lifting his head looking into his eye he realised that it was me when his vision cleared "Bel.....la..... honey, you have to get out"  
He whispered to me, I knelt down in front of him I wasn't sure how to free him "who did this? Where's mom?"  
I whispered back "He took her upstairs I think, you have to get out and get help, please go!"  
It took all of his energy to say to me. I was crying silently now, tears spilling down my face. I had turned around to leave when I was grabbed from behind and thrown across the kitchen into the wall, I landed with a thump on the floor the right side of my head had been cut just above my eye and I was bleeding.  
"What do we have here then Philly boy another one of your bitches eh?"  
Then the man laughed a slow evil, skin crawling cackle "Get away from my daughter you bastard!"  
Phil spat out at him "So this is your little Bell then, I glad she came home so I could have a real good look her then, I will be back for you soon enough sweetheart"  
Then man said while standing over me, then he turned and started walking over to Phil "You get one more shot Philly boy, where is the safe you and your whore wife are rolling in it. Just look at your digs and your hot little girl there with your fancy cars. you always thought you were better than me, didn't you?"

I had moved my head to look in the direction Phil's voice, to see a larger man standing over him with a gun in his hand he was spitting in Phil's face asking the questions about where our safe was. He had called my mom a whore I was really worried I couldn't hear her or see her but then I couldn't hear him before he threw me across the room maybe she was still ok somewhere here.  
"I'm never telling you, you asshole get out of my house"  
then man turned and saw me looking at them, he smiled at me then grabbed Phil's hair holding his face up towards him then he moved to the side of Phil and spoke just loud enough for me to hear "well Philly boy I gunna have fun getting my money outta her then, she looks like a screamer don't she?"  
He gave another evil cackle. Oh my god this bastard was going to rape me and then probably just kill me for the fun of it I whimpered at the thought of him touching me. I have to get to the panel near the light switch it was the home alarm system all you had to do was push it and it would send a silent alarm to the cops. "You will not touch my daughter you fucktard now out of my house and leave us alone, we have nothing else to give you."  
Phil got out. then the man looked like he was getting angrier than before still holding phil's hair to hold his head up he put the gun to his left temple and spoke "You have one last chance tell me or your bitch little girl gets to watch as I paint the walls with your brains"  
"you have it all there is nothing else"  
"Wrong answer Philly boy"  
Phil didn't get to answer as the man pulled the trigger and fired the gun. The explosion echoing off the high kitchen walls and ceiling, I couldn't breath he just killed Phil right in front of me OH MY GOD! The spry of blood shot of the side of Phil's head hitting the wall there was brain matter splattered along the kitchen wall now, this sick fuck just killed Phil, I have to find my mom and get out of here. I stood and ran to the wall hitting the panel then throwing myself up the stairs to my mom's room I got half way when the man grabbed my ankle and pulled me down so I hit the stairs hard causing me to sprain my right wrist putting it out as I feel. He stumbled on the carpet that had come lose on the bottom step he dropped my ankle I kicked back and got him in the side of the head, I righted myself and ran up the rest of the stairs into moms room.

I got to her bed to find it covered in blood her laying in the middle of it she had been shot at close range in the left and right shoulder and once in the stomach, I could see she was still breathing but just bearly. I could hear the asshole outside the room "Come on now Bell you gotta give me the payment daddy wouldn't."  
I had shut the door but the lock was busted off all I had to do was hide until help arrived. I grabbed my moms body from the bed dragging her into the bathroom which had the entrance to the panic room I was just pulling her legs through the door when he was standing there smiling an evil grin at me 'oh god I'm dead' he held his gun up and pointed it at my face then, there was another explosion another gun had been fired his face fell from the evil smile that had been there only moments ago his hands fell to his sides then he fell over into a crumpled heap on the floor I screamed the whole time I saw after he fell there was a man in a policemen uniform still holding his gun up. When he saw me screaming he ran forward looking from me to my mother bleeding on the floor, he was walking towards me when I saw him, the asshole on the floor lift himself off the ground and point his gun towards us he had blood running out of his mouth down his chin leaving a dirty bloody satin on the carpet. I remember hearing the bang but after that it was just darkness. I woke up to find I had a really bad headache and my wrist felt like it was on fire from the fall, I couldn't see properly, my mouth was so dry I wanted a drink. I moved a little more only to have a hand cover mine and tell me to lay back down, it was my friend Jenn, her voice was so small and quite I looked at her, her face was red and puffy her eye's were red her face stained from tears. That was when I realised my step dad was dead I saw him die my mom and the baby would also be dead and I was in a hospital room with my friend Jenn who never showed any sort of emotion and she was crying for fucksake! I threw up I was so out of it no one emotions could show how I felt after throwing up I cried until I passed out again this time for longer I hoped. When I came around the next time there was a doctor there who started telling me what happened, my step dad was dead my baby brother was dead my mom was on life support but had lost so much blood that she was now brain damaged and they would only keep her on it for so much longer, when they thought I had passed out again they were saying that I should give my mothers organs to the hospital. I heard when my door opened again a few hours later, I didn't open my eyes I felt a warm hand go over the top of mine then I smelt him, his soap his aftershave his smell.  
"DADDY"  
I cried out as Charlie grabbed me into a bone crushing hug patting my hair down telling me he loved me and that I was going to be alright I was safe he was here, he was partly right I was safe and he was here but it was not alright, no where near alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 months later

I had stayed in Phoenix for 2 month's after the murder's happened for the trial of the asshole 'Jim Fergson'. It turns out he knew Phil when they were growing up and he resented the fact the Phil made it to the big time and got the happy life that Jim wanted, so Jim wanted to take it from him all of it. He was found guilty and sentenced to life without chance of parole, I wanted him dead, I wanted him to pay for destroying my family. After the trail finished I went back to Forks with Charile he was worried about me since the incident I have withdrawn from everyone The thing I do is play my music and compose, Charlie had my whole music room shipped to Forks and I was given the third floor to use for my own. I also got a huge payout of life insurance after the trail as both my mother and Phil had, had gotten it before hand they had wanted to make sure that if anything every happened to them I would be able to look after myself and my baby brother, when we buried him I named him so when he was able to rest with my mother he knew who he was 'Micheal David'. I had heard both Phil and mom talking about those names so I figured that's what he should be called. I would have full access to my fund's after my 18th birthday the house was also in my name as were all of the stocks, bonds and cars I was set for life after my 18th birthday I would have $2 million available at my fingers, but what was the money without my whole family to use it. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie but my family had two dad's one mom and a brother, but now I only had one dad who I did love with all my now broken heart. He let me off from school until the new year started, I was able to finish out the years work via the internet and state board letting me learn from home I still kept my A levels to many peoples surprise. I didn't really leave the house, Forks was a very small town everyone knew about me but very few saw me, when I went out with me dad to get groceries people would point and stare it was very unsettling. Dad knew I would come out of my funk at some point so he left me be I was still a A level student and I was happiest when I was in my music room, but the only thing was that now I didn't play my happy little mixes or my favourite pieces I was now composing my life all of it's pain, sadness and sorrow, it was my symphony my Black Symphony.

"Bell's sweetheart do you have everything you need for school on monday?"  
Charlie called from the doorway of my music room "Yes I picked up the books and supplies I would need when I was out last week."  
I had gotten the reading lists for the first semester and I had already read all the books twice, I had my backpack full of new empty books to fill with useless knowledge that wouldn't ever help you if you were in a situation that I found myself in 6 months ago. No amount of math, bio or english lit helped any of us I really didn't see the point. But I didn't want my dad to cart me off to a thee-rapist I hated the therapist that I had to go to after the incident he was so condescending to me all I wanted to do was kick him in the balls and punch his face. He didn't help my nightmares go away I still had them night after night, me not being able to save my family, me left alone in that house with nothing but my mom's face looking back at me from every mirror asking why I didn't save her or my brother. I put on my happy face and tried to push past the bile that rose in my chest every morning and the benefit of being by myself on one whole floor of the house when I did scream out in my sleep Charlie didn't hear me, his room was on the first floor on the second was the guest rooms and another family room, void of family life. One thing about Forks High that I liked was it's music programme I was able to get 4 double periods a week to tune out the current everyday of my mundane life and just be with my music, Wednesday was the only day I didn't have my realise. I had gotten my time table via email the school were still treating me with kid gloves so they were able to be nice and let me know in advance what I had, with a map of the school I had looked at it so much I was sure that I would know my way around it blind folded in the dark. It was now sunday night only 14 more hours then I have to go back to mass learning I was praying that there was no assigned seating that it would just be sit where you please. My choice the back row to be invisible, to be me, to only just exist.

I woke from my sleep to the blearing of my alarm clock I had set it early, I went and got myself ready the other great thing about a whole floor to yourself I have my own bathroom and I only need to venture downstairs when I needed food which wasn't often, dad was usually bringing me something to eat. I hadn't turned into some emo that just wanted to waist away I still wanted to be here just not in front of anyone anymore, I still ate when I wanted slept when I felt I needed too, if I didn't I couldn't concentrate on my notes. I had written 22 songs for my symphony I had most of the instruments blocked and finished but I was still adding extras and changing bridges here and there, I could play most of the instruments those I couldn't play I had a software programme on my computer to show me the notes and I could manipulate them to make the longer or shorter, so I could record them and then play them with what ever instrument I was using. I was also trained in operatic vocals so I sang all the songs I also had built a little recording booth in my guest room so no-one could stay on this floor with me, even if they wanted too. I made it down to the table at 7:30 Charlie was on his way out the door I gave him a hug and a kiss told him I loved him and wished him a good day, that was one thing I did every time he left and we were both awake if not I would always tell him when I went to bed I never wanted to have something happen and not have been able to say I love you and give him a hug and a kiss ever. I knew I would be early but I didn't care I left the house at 7:50 as there was nothing else for me to do at home I had cleaned last night before going to bed, nervous energy I think I went out to the garage climbed into my car and took off towards the school. Deep breaths Bella you can do this its just another 2 years of school then you can focus on your music and lock yourself away and just be you! My little mantra. I will blend in I have waist length dark brown hair, very fair complexion with big brown eye's plan old Bella I will blend in.

EDWARD'S POV

My alarm woke me up exactly 10 seconds before a deranged pixie burst into my room squealing "wakeupedwarditstimetogetupwehavetogettogetjazzandgettoschool"  
I swear my sister is on drugs or she injects red bull into her eyeballs at night!  
"Ok Alice I'm up, now rewind what you just said and slow it down for those of us who are just mere mortals without batfink hearing!"  
I then had a bagel thrown at my head "HA HA very fanny you asshat get your lazy ass up and get to breakfast Emmett has been up for almost an hour and mom said if you don't eat you have no-one to blame but yourself, you know Em can't leave mom's waffle's"  
She spoke as she made her way to my closet picking out my clothes for the day, considering she has brought nearly almost my whole wardrobe she would know what I have in there, I learnt very early in my life to not pick a fight with my darling twin sister Alice she was an evil pixie in human clothing. We weren't identical twin's she was shorter than me and had black hair cropped short to her shoulders but her's still stuck out at odd angle's like mine but hers was on purpose, she had the same ghost like skin as me though.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN GET UP!"

She was bellowing at me from the side of my bed with her arms full of my clothes that I was to wear for the day "I have already dressed Emmett so you better hurry, I want to catch a ride with you today so get up I will see you downstairs in 15 mins ok?"  
I groaned "Yes evil pixie I will be down soon"  
I said standing and stumbling my way to the bathroom knowing that she would be timing me, and my family wonders why I don't have a girlfriend, why I play the field. With women like my mother, my sister and Em's girlfriend Rose I have enough women telling me what to do every other minute of the day so I have no time for a girlfriend really. I took in what I had to work with for the day my hair standing at strange angle's it was a bronze colour long enough too fall into my eye's, and my ghostly skin forks didn't get much sun so I kind of looked like the undead and my tired deep green eyes, they were my ticket to get a girl to swoon I just had to get her with these and I was in.

"6 MINUTES EDWARD"

Alice had yelled from the hall. God kill me I don't know how much more of the pixie I could take. I had made it down for breakfast with 1 minute to spare I had enough time to grab a piece of toast and 1 waffle mom had saved from Emmett the bottomless pitt, my own brother taking food from me. I smiled to myself

"EDWARD I'M WAITING IN THE CAR YOU HAVE 35 SECONDS!"

Alice hating getting anywhere late and the fact that I needed to pick up my best friend Jasper on the way she knew he would be out front waiting at exactly 7:55 My best friend was also the evil pixies boyfriend and he was as scared of her as I was. Jasper and Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend were twins also they were the Hale twins we were the Cullen twin's. Our real parents died in a car accident when we were 2 Carlise and Esme adopted us soon after they already had adopted another baby Emmett only one year before and they wanted to have a big family, but three kids all the same age it was pure craziness when we were younger the evil pixie and then my bear of a brother he was always the bigger of the three and man he just kept getting bigger but the funniest thing to see was Alice standing in a doorway with her arms crossed tapping her foot we both tried to fit into the tiniest space to hide from her, she is the only one who can get Emmett to look scared, well almost when Rose and her double team him I just watch his face and try to stop from laughing but then I get in trouble too it's not easy to get away from any of them, but hey it's my family what ya gunna do?

"EDWARD!"

"Comming Alice I'm just closing the front door now"  
I yelled back to her hoping to calm her down somewhat no luck. We got to Jasper's to find him waiting out side like he would be Alice had sat in the back when Jazz got in he looked over to me after giveing Alice a peck on the lips "So did someone sleep in Edward?"  
He was laughing silently to himself I punched him in the sholder as we took off "Hey man it's not my fault you slept in"  
Jazz laughed louder while rubbing his sholder, then Alice thumped me in the back of my sholder "Don't hit my boyfriend asshat"  
Then she hit Jazz in the same spot I hit him "And you don't pick on my brother he may be and asshat too but he's my asshat brother"  
"Sorry Alley"  
we both sang from the front of the car she settled down againist the back seat now. I learnt that I may get the wrath on Alice if I do something, but forget breathing when Alice is done with you if you threathen any memeber of our family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

I was there over an hour early but it was great I wanted to walk around and get my bearings I found that the map had been good I knew where every room was and I knew where the most important room was

the music room, I decided to go and see if it was open just to have a look inside just a real quick look. I had my laptop with me it had my symphony on it so I figured I would find the piano and just have a little

play I was here almost a full hour early, I found the room it was great was attached to a great performance hall where on the stage sat a full black grand I had to play it, it was calling me to it. I was walking

through the side of stage when a saw a figure coming around the corner he stopped and looked at me a little confused, I'm sorry are you looking for someone Miss..? "No sorry I 'm new here and I was just having a look at the music rooms, I love music I saw the piano and I was just going to have a look at it, I'll just go" "No wait Miss I'm Mr Banner I'm the music director of the school you are?" "I'm Bella Swan, my full name is Isabella Maire but everyone calls me Bella, Sir" "Ah yes Miss Swan, I have you notes from your previous director Mr Patnsh he tells me you are going to be the next big thing to happen to classical music" I blushed Mr Patnsh was a very kind man and a great musician "Thank-you I better leave you to it then I will go" "Hold up a minute there if you would like to play you can I was just getting some of my lessons set for the week you wouldn't be a problem." I smiled back a real smile "Really thank you Mr Banner"

I moved over to the most beautiful piano I had seen I pulled out my laptop but before putting it on the bench next to me I asked "Do you mind if I play some of my own compositions? If they are too loud or annoying please feel free to ask me too leave." "Nonsense Miss Swan go ahead." I opened my laptop and found the song I have been working on lately

- FORGIVEN -

Couldn't save you from the start

Love you so it hurts my soul

Can you forgive me for trying again,

Your silence makes me hold my breath Oh,

time has passed you by

Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own

Here I am

left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away

Still the sun can't warm my face

I know it was destined to go wrong

You were looking for the great escape

To chase your demons away

Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own And

Here I am

Left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone

Why not me before you?

Why did fate deceive me?

Everything turned out so wrong

Why did you leave me in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done forgiven

I moved to the bridge and went straight into Somewhere it really was a duet so I just did my part

- SOMEWHERE -

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign

Instead there is only silence,

Can't you hear my screams...?

Never stop hoping,

Need to know where you are

But one thing 's for sure,

You're always in my heart.

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying until my dying day

I just need to know whatever has happened,

The Truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home

I want to embrace you and never let you go...

Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...

Living in agony 'cause I just do not know

Where you are

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying until my dying day

I just need to know whatever has happened,

The truth will free my soul.

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.

Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying until my dying day

I just need to know whatever has happened,

The truth will free my soul.

After I was had stared I didn't hear Mr Banner drop his papers or the doors of the hall open when 3 people walked in and just stood there their jaw's hanging open during my whole piece. When I was done I

looked up to see Mr Banner staring at me with a huge smile on his face, then I heard this velvety voice breath "that was amazing" It was so quiet in there that I heard him, but I don't think he me meant too I looked at him his eye's locked on mine his bright green eye's that could I swear look right into my soul, after a moment the other two people who were with him started clapping wildly he joined as did Mr Banner. "Bella that was fantastic, you say you wrote it?" Mr Banner was walking around my side of the piano I was quick enough to stop my laptops programme and close it before he saw my whole symphony waiting for me to play it. "Yes I have been working on those two for about 2 weeks getting it to fit with the bridges I already have. Well I best get going I still need to check out the library, thank you Mr Banner" I stood then and almost ran from the room with four sets of eyes on me one a very piercing set that were the deepest shade of green I had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV

I had just opened the doors to the music hall Mr Banner would be there he was always early and I wanted to speak with him about the assessment piece he told me he wold be using this year along with newworks assigned I wanted to know If I could practise some this morning as Alice had made us get here early again I called Em and let him know where we were so if he wanted to find us he could. We walkedinto the room but I froze when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world and she was playing my piano her fingers glided across the keys, her voice it had so much passion and pain in it, I noticed that she hadher laptop beside her that's where the other instrumental sounds were coming from. She was an angel, put here to play for me I was sure of it, I had to glance to my side to make sure they saw her also I sawMr Banner move from the side of stage and paused just at the end of the piano and gazed at her in awe as I was. The lyrics they were beautiful they were full of such emotion.

What had happened to cause myangel this much pain, I had no idea who she was but all I wanted to do was hold her, protect her, save her. "That was amazing" I breathed the she looked right at me her eye's staring right into mine, I was forced back to reality When Alice and Jazz started to applauded wildly I did also as did Mr Banner he went over to speak with herbut she I think got scared and hurriedly packed up her things while speaking with him in hushed tones then she ran from the stage I saw the door slam after she left through it. I was still frozen to the spot when MrBanner came down from the stage towards me I stood looking at the now closed door my angel had just used to flee through.

"Edward she will give you a run for your money this year I think, did you hear her composition she had full orchestral accompaniment Bella is going to set some new standards this year." He laughed "Bella" I breathed her name, I said it low enough that no-one heard me, or I thought there was a certain pixie watching me right then everything I was doing.

After having my breath taken away from me this morning by Bella, beautiful Bella I was acting a little giddy Emmett noticed and decided to push his luck by annoying me till my mood turned dark and I threwhim one of my 'Fucking gunna kill you' looks, he chuckled to himself then he and Rose went off to find their first class as did Jazz and Alice I walked towards my Bio class, surley Bio first thing Monday morning against some law the teachers were evil. I got to class and went to my regular seat the last row next to the window almost everyone had come into class if I was lucky I wouldn't have anyone sit beside me again this year I like to do the lab work by myself then I didn't have to worry about someone fucking up my grades for me, I was looking out the window at the non-existent sunlight trying to think of how I could find out more about Bella when I was woken from a dream like coma by Ms Teal My Bio teacher. "Edward is that seat next to you free?"

I nodded please don't put another vapid annoying slut next to me, I don't know if I could deal with that this year, I had shut my eye's hoping whoever it was would go away but then I heard the stool next to me move out I took a deep breath inhaling the sweet small of strawberries and fresia's I let out a sigh and opened my eye's there beside me hunched over her books was my angel from the music hall "Bella" I breathed again, SHIT she heard me she turned around to look at me after I said her name she gave me a weak smile then turned around to face the front of the class. I couldn't believe it Bella was here and next to me I now had her for the next hour, ok what the fuck do I say to her? SHIT! I don't just talk with girls, no this was no girl she was all woman. What the fuck am I gunna do? I'm gunna need help.....who.......ALICE! The pixie can help me.

The hour passed really quickly we didn't get much of a chance to talk anyway Ms Teal was going over the stimulus for this year and Bella took notes on every book or chapter she should read for the work Ihad already read the textbook before so I knew a lot of the info in it. When I got bored I read or played or wrote music I wanted to keep my A levels so I could graduate and leave this place and go to college I wanted top become a doctor like my farther, but I wanted to specialize in a certain field of surgery I wasn't sure what one yet but I would find out eventually. I was watching Bella she started absent mindedleyplaying with some of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder I wanted to pull it over her shoulder so I could see her face again but to no avail when she shut her book I got a look at the cover her full name wasBella Swan, Swan like the chief of police. Hang on Swan, she was the chiefs daughter she had moved her almost half a year ago she was the gossip everyone wondered what she looked like, the story was shehad seen her mother and stepfather and baby brother murdered in front of her. Oh My God her songs she was that Bella Swan, She must have been dieing inside to write stuff like that.

Now more than ever I wanted to reach out and hold her close to me just to comfort her, Shit why was everyone moving class was over she was packing up her books so I decided to try talking to her "Um.... Bella?" She turned to look right into my eyes again "Yes" She almost whispered "Hi I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I just wanted to tell you, your songs this morning they were beautiful (Like you) I was wondering have you written anything else?" "Yes I have written a few others" Well at least she was answering back and telling me to fuck off think quick Edward she is standing up now "I would love to hear some of them I write also I would love your opinion on a few of mine you sound like you know your music" "You want my opinion, um....well.....I.....mabye sometime" Yes she didn't say no "What class do you have next?" "Um... English Lit....you?" "Is it with Mrs Green?" "Let me check" She started to pull out the timetable she had "I know it's in room G5" "Yeah that's mine, could I walk with you?" "Well sure I guess you have to go that way also"

BELLA'S POV

OH MY GOD!!!!!! the eyes from this morning it was him, his name was Edward, he had his eye's shut and this pained expression on his face had he seen me and not wanted to have me sit next to him? When

I got to the table he took a deep breath then sighed I turned to face the front of the class then I heard him say my name again like he was breathing it 'Bella'  
I turned to him he had this look on his face it was no longer pained it was I'm not sure but it was intense. He didn't try talking to me once the whole time we were there sitting beside each other I wrote down every thing the teacher said about reading and study materials I had read them already but in case I missed one I would just notes it down. After class was over I was planning on getting up and running out to my next class when he, he spoke to me.

"Um.... Bella?" I turned and looked at him his eye's locking with mine again "Yes" I whispered "Hi I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I just wanted to tell you, your songs this morning they were beautiful I was wondering have you written anything else?" He liked my songs? "Yes I have written a few others" I was standing up now I had to get to my next class then he spoke again "I would love to hear some of them if you would play them for me, I write also I would love your opinion on a few of mine, you know your music" He wanted to hear more of my music and he wanted me to hear his? What the hell "You want my opinion, um....well.....I.....sure maybe sometime" "What class do you have next?" "Um... English Lit....you?" "Is it with Mrs Green?" "Let me check" I started to pull out the timetable I had in my front pocket of my bag "I know it's in room G5" I knew the room and building numbers but the teachers all had abbreviations that I hadn't quiet got the hang of yet "Yeah that's mine, could I walk with you?" What walk me to class, well it would be his class too "Well sure I guess you have to go that way also"

EDWARD'S POV

We got to English I took the same back table as last year but this time I offered Bella the window seat she took it and settled into her seat. I knew I was being watched by Lauren and her skank's her eye's could burn a hole in you if you stood still long enough I swear they could, I knew what she was looking at the fresh meat as she would label Bella, I was going to make sure that I would keep Lauren away from her she didn't need shit from her or her minions. I took my seat beside Bella, it was pretty much the same first class as Bio very little talk, lots of notes this time I took some as well, after class finished I stood to wait for Bella to stand she looked up and realised that I was waiting for her she stood and started packing her things into her bag, it's now or never Edward ask her you dick

"Um.. Bella would like to join my brother, sister and I for lunch? I would like to talk with you more about your music." She thought about it for a moment I was about to say don't worry about it when she had a small smile on her lips and then she said "Yes that would be nice, I still don't know anyone here but you of course" She said yes and she giggled at the end of her answer! She said YES! I really do need Alice's help now I'm getting in deep I don't speak to women like this unless I really have too but this time I want too. Bella and I gathered up our books and our bags then made our way to the cafeteria we were followed out of the room by James the asshole who was on the football team with me, I turned to glare at him letting him know to stay away from Bella. I didn't let us stop I made sure we kept walking to where Alice and Jasper had already got the table with Rosalie sitting there pretending she wasn't there, It was Emmett's turn to get the lunches so he was in line with two trays covered in food. I turned to find Bella walking close beside me trying to not look at anyone I then went into protective mode and started looking at everyone who dared look at her with a fierce 'FUCK OFF 'glare. I heard the squeal right before I was pushed aside so Alice could grab Bella up into a crazy pixie hug, Bella was startled but didn't scream and run she just lightly patted Alice on the back until she let her go.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice I know where are going to be great friends I can see it now, you are an awesome musician. Did you really write those songs yourself" I cut Alice off then by grabbing her shoulder "Alice before you scare Bella off why don't we let her eat her lunch first then you can rant. K?" She poked her tongue out at me and made a humpf sound she frowned for about two seconds then grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the table where Emmett was giving out food, she introduced her to everyone then offered her some of the food that Emmett wasn't already inhaling. We each took turns getting the lunches it was some weird thing we started when we were younger and it just continued through to our high school years.

BELLA'S POV

After a very busy morning with Edward I accepted his offer to eat with his family and friends as I still didn't have anyone to sit with but I was happy with my own company, I had become used to my solitude over the past few months just me and my music, due to this fact I didn't talk much anymore so when the pixie who was so full of energy Edwards twin Alice started with the 200 questions I was limited to one word answers or nodding. Edward stopped her after about the 30th question Emmett, Jasper and Rose were nice they only asked a few questions which I answered the same way, Edward was quick to take the focus off me and then direct it other events, I noise caught my attention behind me one of the boys who was in my class was laughing with some of the girls who had been in my English class with Edward, we turned around and looked at them, Edward was I thought almost growling at them as was Emmett and Rose.

"Hey Swan, what did it look like when your dad's head was blown away?" I gasped my eyes instantly filled with tears, Edward who was beside me was standing in front of me in 3 seconds Emmett and Jasper were right beside him "You asshole James, do you have no fucking conscience?" Edward yelled at him "No I just think he has a fucking death wish" Yelled Emmett. Rose and Alice had moved to my sides and were now hugging me and shooting death glares at James, Tanya and the morons they were sitting with. "Hey Cullen I just wanted to know if it looked like it did in the movies" James was laughing at what he just said, Edward was right he was an asshole. I stood up Rose and Alice standing with me I moved to stand in between Edward and Emmett. "James is it?" I asked him, his face actually looked surprised that I was so calm and speaking with him "Yeah"

"In answer to your fucking stupid question, no seeing my parents killed was nothing like in the movies, having my life thrown into hell in 1 afternoon it nothing like the movies. You are obviously a sorry excusefor a human asking such a thoughtless and demeaning question to someone who has lost more than you, yet I have so much to be thankful for at this moment I still have my father who loves me and I have a much higher IQ than you which is obvious to anyone here right now you mere microscoip specimen of humanity I pity you and your lack of intelligence and heart, go fuck yourself!"

I moved to turn around to take my seat when behind me the whole room burst out into fits of laughter and applause, for all the bravado I had I was shaking and crying silent tears of pain when I sat down with my back to the room. Alice and Rose moved back to my sides, Edward pushed Rose aside to sit beside me, He put his hand to my back and lightly rubbed small soothing circles there Alice doing the same. Emmett and Jasper still stood behind me with Rose now, I heard someone walk up behind me but they couldn't get to me with the wall that was now behind me, there were some muffled threats then after about 5 minties before the bell went to get everyone back into class Alice grabbed my timetable from my back pack and analyzed it telling me what classes I had with who. trying to lighten the tense atmosphere, I was with Edward for Bio, English Lit, Math and Music I was with Alice also in Math and History Jasper was also in my History and Art class I was with Rose in Gym and Emmett in Art. I now didn't have a class without one of them in it I was beginning to like this fact "See this just proves you are meant to be best friends with us! Alice squealed and bounced in her seat, I had a study/free period right after lunch then I had Math, Rose had the same study/free period she said we should go to the library she needed to get some books for her English class, then she would deliver me to Edward for math. I felt like I really had made some new friends even though I had only just meat them, I didn't think this would ever happen. I was looking forward to the afternoon session after math we had a 30 min break then I had a double of music I was just looking forward to playing something this afternoon I had then need to play a section of the ouverture that I was getting the bridge right for.

I hadn't got to work on it at lunch as I had decided I would as I was kidnapped by my new friends, now that sounds weird for me to think about after the funeral my so called 'friend's didn't come round and they didn't include me in their shit! They said I had to repair before I should go out, were they crazy I needed to get out more than sit and think. Rose took me to the library after lunch we found the books she needed and then we sat and I pulled out my laptop and tried writing some of the bridge Rose saw what I was doing and asked to look,

"You know Bella I've never seen someone as strong as you, You pulled out all the stops in shutting the fuck face James down. I just want to let you know that you have all of us now so if any of those assholes try anything just let one of us know. We are your friends Bella, and I don't take nicely to people who fuck with my friends." "Thank-you Rose, I do find it strange that I now have friends, I do appreciate you all." I smiled back at her we then both turned back to the laptop screen Rose was watching me and looking at the screen with wide eye's "I could play it for you of you want?" "Really how were in the library?" I pulled out my head phones plugging them in and then setting the mixers volume so she could hear I played her the intro to my ouverture it was only 4 Min's long, after it finished her face was frozen then she looked at me this huge grin on her face

"Oh my god Bella that was beautiful, did you write that? is that what the guy's heard you play this morning?" "No it was another couple of song's. Are you sure you want to listen, I mean you don't have to if you don't want too." "Are you nuts" Rose yelled a little too loud we got a glare thrown at us from the teacher on study duty. we just giggled and moved closer to the desk "Yes Bella I would like to hear more, how many have you written for the Black Symphony?" rose asked in a whisper looking at the name of it piece I had just played on the screen. "I have 22 in this symphony but I'm still working on it." She sat with her mouth open just staring at me "22 oh I wish I had that sort of talent, dam I want to see you play now I wish I had a free period when you and Edward have music" Then she started to pout, I didn't want to see her upset "You know that you could all come over some time I have a music room where I recorded all of this, I have nearly all of the instruments and I sang all the vocals changing the pitch when I needed it to sound different."

"We could come over really are you sure, I know that when Edwards working on a piece he doesnt let anyone hear it" "No I like it when I can play for people, it's just I think everyone gets sick of hearing my music cause I write so much I haven't played for anyone in a while " Rose then Lent over to me wrapping her arms around me and holding me tight to her I patted her arms as best as I could she had pinned them down under hers "Thank-you Bella" She wisphered in my ear "I am honoured that you want to share your talent and time with us, really if someone dosen't appericate your talent then they are not real friends." I smiled back at her I really think I had found friends how did this happened? So much for blending in and being invisable.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all sorry there has been such a long wait I have been at the hospital alot as my mother has been diganosed with lung cancer and has been in there having tests and when I not at work I'm there so I have been writing in a book as I cant have my laptop in the ward as she has so many machines attached to her with her treatment. I have been able to get some of mt stuff onto the lappy now so I will start updating on most of my stories as soon as I can. Luv Kelly

Chapter 5

EDWARD'S POV

I had to put up with Tanya and Victoria in my next class they came over and tried to sit near me, but just as the teacher came into the room I noticed a free chair in the middle of the room next to I think her name was Anglea, so I stood up really quick and made my way from where I was to that seat. Tanya tried to grab at me as did Victoria "Where are you going Eddie, I thought we could all sit together" I turned around to them "I don't want to sit near either of you skanks for the rest of the year, no fuck that for the rest of my life! And my name is not Eddie it's Edward you retarded bitch." I hissed at them "And if I see or hear about either of you or your little army of skanks go anywhere near my friends or Bella, I will make sure everyone knows how pathetic you really are" I then moved to the middle of the room to the empty chair "Angela is it alright if I sit here?" She looked up at me with this smile she was trying to hid her laughter she had heard what I said to Tanya and Victoria. "Yes you can sit there Edward and by the way that was brilliant."

We both smiled at each other and tried to hide our laughter. I could feel the stares of the bitches from behind me. I can't believe that I made out with them last year note to self spike self in head if ever stooping to that level again! The class passed with out any other problems and even better we found out that the seat's we just choose were the assigned seat's for the rest of the year. I meet Bella outside her class with Jazz walking beside her "So are what time are we all coming over then?'' "Um well I'm just gonna head off home after school but you guys can come over then also if you want." Come over? what had happened? Bella was inviting Jazz over to her place? "What's happening? Where we going?" I tried to ask really casually to Jazz and Bella, Jazz turned and beamed his huge smile at me "Rose heard some of Bella's music in study period and Bella said we could all go over and she would play some for us after school, if we want. I'm going" I was amazed I hated letting someone hear my music while I was still working on it. "Yeah I would love to come over if that's ok with you Bella." "Yes I would love for all of you to come over, I think I may need some help with some of the bridges and I know that you all like music, so well it just fit's." I had to speak with Alice soon I was falling for someone I only meet a few hours ago, what the hell was happening to me? I'm Edward Cullen the guy every girl wants, the guy that know how to get a girl to

drop her pants in 5 minutes. Not the I'm going to follow you around and make goo-goo eye's wanting to hold her hand, wanting to hold her in my arms not wanting to just fuck her and duck her for the next month. I had lost my edge but for her I think I would lose anything. We all walked over the the table's so we could catch up for the short afternoon break, Jazz and I flanked Bella without really knowing it walking beside her eyeing off everyone who looked at her it was funny to see Jazz acting so protective over someone other than Alice. He didn't have to worry about being protective over Rose she was just as bad as Emmett look at her sideways or say something about her friends or family and you would be fucked, she and Emmett are one of the power couples of the school literally they can fuck you up with out much effort.

We got to the tables and saw Emmett sitting with Alice while Rose was glaring at some skanks that tried to sit near them you couldn't help but laugh at them, when I started laughing they looked up seeing Jazz, Bella and I coming towards them, then they started laughing "You look like your on bodyguard detail guys" Laughed Rose, I kept chuckling, Bella turned to me smiling this little smile man she was so cute when she did that I don't think she knows how cute though, I smiled back at her. We sat and talked while we waited for afternoon break to be over I was happy I got to spend all afternoon with Bella but I Was also worried because James and the skanks were in the same music programme, they thought that they were some sort of rock stars. They couldn't play for shit and the girls sang like cats being minced in a wood chipper they wouldn't know a rhythm or a beat if it jumped up and smacked them in the face! but at least after the first section of school based music Jazz and Emmett would come in on their study period they liked to play but didn't want to major in music like I did so they came in and played when they were in a free period.

After we said goodbye to everyone Bella and I made our way to class, I made sure we sat close to the front and that there was no way the assholes could bother us. Mr Banner greeted us and then went into detail on our assessment piece's, with 10 minutes left of class he advised that there was free time to play for a bit, he then made his way over to where Bella and I were "So Miss Swan I see you have meet our other music major Mr Cullen." Bella smiled another little smile at me "Yes sir we have meet, and I was wondering sir if I might be able to use the piano today again if that was ok?" "Yes certainly Miss Swan, I was hoping to hear another of your piece's if that was ok. I did notice that you used a music programme on your computer who's music is it?" "It's mine I wrote and played most of it, though the instruments I don't have I used the software programme to create them would you like me to show you?" "Yes thank you that would be lovely, please" Mr Banner motioned to the stage where the piano stood, Bella stood to move then turned to me "Coming?" I sat there for about another 3 seconds before nodding and following her onto the stage she sat on the bench and motioned for me to sit beside her, she took out her computer and put it on the top of the piano she opened the file named Black Symphony.

She had written a whole symphony, I looked at the screen there were 22 FUCKING SONGS! 22! Fuck me best I have done is write a double piece for anassessment piece. she selected the piece called The Swan Song

-The Swan Song -

Winter has come for me, can't carry on. The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone. I'll spread my wings one more time. Is it a dream? All the ones I have loved calling out my name. The sun warms my face. All the days of my life, I see them passing me by. In my heart I know I can let go. In the end I will find some peace inside. New wings are growing tonight. Is it a dream? All the ones I have loved calling out my name. The sun warms my face. All the days of my life, I see them passing me by. As I am soaring I'm one with the wind. I am longing to see you again, it's been so long. We will be together again. Is it a dream? All the ones I have loved calling out my name. The sun warms my face. All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

Fuck she was so talented I can't believe this angel had written this, I was going to make it my mission that she was never to be hurt again, ever! Mr Banner just stood there with this huge smile on his face I realised I was staring at Bella also until once again everyone in the room burst into applause, all but the asshole and his skanks who were standing there mouths open shocked by this angel of beauty and soul sitting beside me. I did hear the loudest applause coming from Jazz and Emmett who had just come into the room to get set to play a few songs with me as usual. Then My Bella spoke in almost a whisper "Did you like it?" "Like it? I loved it Bella you are so talented you really are, I want to sit down with you and hear more" I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot but then she smiled that smile back at me, it made me fucking melt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BELLA'S POV

After a huge day in my world, I had made friends I had stood up to an asshole and then I was defended it was surreal. I had bid good-bye to my new friends letting them know they could come over anytime that afternoon I had to let Charlie know that they would be there, so I called him while I was getting into my car when I heard a knock at my window just as my phone picked up "Hello" "Hey dad just calling in" "Hey Bell's how was your day?" "Um.... it was well interesting to say the least" I giggled at the end on that and for the fact that Emmett was pulling a funny face on the other side of my car and Rose was hitting him on the head scolding him like a child telling him not to annoy me while I was on the phone. "Interesting good or interesting bad?" "Good dad all good, in fact it was that good I was hoping you would say yes to me inviting some new friends home if it was ok?" "New friends" He practically screamed I could hear the shock and smile in his voice "Sure thing Bell's who are your new friends?" "Well I meet the Hale twins and the Cullen's" "Yeah the Cullen's are Carlisle's kids do you remember him? He was the doctor you meet when you first got here" "Yeah I thought the name was familiar, is it ok dad?" "Yeah Bell's its good I will be home after about 8 ok" "Ok dad thank you, Love you" "Love you too Bell's Bye" "Bye dad"

I opened my door got out to look over at Emmett still being scolding for annoying me I had to laugh, then I heard a velvety laugh from behind me I turned around to see Edward he was standing next to the silver Volvo parked next to my car. "So you own the silver beast then?" I chuckled "Yeah I also have an Aston yours is the new one though I've got the model before yours." "Nice I just checked with my dad he said it's fine to have you guys over so anytime you wanna come over is cool" "Well we could just follow you now if that was ok, I'm dieing to see your music room" "Yeah Belly can we come over now?" Emmett was leaning over the top of my car now with a big grin on his face I giggled again I was doing so much of that today "Yeah you can come now if you want" "I'm going with Bella" Squealed Alice from the other side of the Volvo, she hugged Jazz then ran around and pushed her brother out of the way so she could get in my car with me. I noticed Edward laughing at this "Well the decision has been made were coming over now, I best warn you now there is no trying to change Alice's mind after she has made a decision." I laughed at that then I heard a voice from the car "Bella we can go now I'm strapped in and I really want to see your closet and listen to more of your music, come on get in" everyone was laughing now.

Emmett and Rose got into Emmett's jeep on the other side of Edwards car then Jazz and Edward got into his car rolling down the window "Well lead the way Mcduff" Lead the way alright I turned to Alice "Hey Alice can the boys drive?" She looked at me for a few seconds before she broke out a huge smile "Drive, yeah they can drive but I think you will give them a run in this" She was now bouncing in her seat, I heard Edward then his voice questioning me "Why is the evil pixie bouncing they are planing evil over there without us, Bella what are you and that pixie up to?" He sang out with Jazz looking over his shoulder at us "Nothing really evil" I turned the car on gunned the engine and then took off with Alice squealing the whole time beside me, I looked in the mirror to catch the expression on Edwards face it was priceless, he was shocked and smiling at the same time, the same crocked grin he gave me earlier, then I lost his face as I rounded the corner and hit the road till I was outside my house.

EDWARD'S POV

I don't believe it she took off like a bat out of hell in that car, I was I swear in love with her right then. She had me under her spell from the first time I saw her this morning but now after showing she knows her cars and she can drive them also, I had to get to that house now. I sped out of the lot and tried to follow her down the road she was out of site but we all knew where the chief lived, it was the one house you didn't egg or prank so we all knew where to go I arrived in the drive to find Bella and Alice standing the the open doorway with big shit eating grins on. "Nice moves Miss Swan" I called out while getting out of the car Jasper was laughing at the comment when Emmett and Rose arrived in his jeep. "Dam Belly girl you can drive." Emmett yelled from his jeep with Rose smacking him up the back of the head laughing herself. I then looked over to her drive where was her car "Hey where's your car? Are you telling me you've been here long enough to get the car in the garage and open the house?" She then smiled and laughed "Yeah you wanna see?" I nodded my head as we all moved towards the garage as Bella and Alice moved from the front door, she clicked the keys still in her hand to open the garage doors I stood there my mouth gaping wide open as did the others.

In her garage she had the Aston she had at school plus a purple Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, a black and gunmetal grey Bugatti Veryon 16.4 and a royal blue Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, Fuck me she has a better car collection than me! "Bella who's car's are these?" "Well they are mine, I got the Aston for my birthday last year Phil said I needed more of an everyday car and the others were Phil's he put them in my name after he got them..... she then trailed off, SHIT think fast Cullen her face was getting sadder by the second, so I interrupted her "They are awesome Bella, but I wanna see your music room, show me?" Bella smiled back at me we moved from the garage into the house "Is anyone hungry or thirsty before we head up stairs?" "YES" Emmett boomed we all laughed and nodded as did Jasper and Rose, we went in to the kitchen first, grabbed some snacks and drinks then made our way upstairs to the music room on the third floor Alice whispered to Bella while we were climbing the stairs "You and Edward both live on the third floor of your house" "What are you talking about Alice? " "You'll see" she giggled to Bella then turned and smiled at me.

Dam evil Pixie "Well this is it" Bella announced as we got to the landing on the third floor I stood beside Bella in shock the whole floor was filled with instruments the one that I had my eye's on was the giant black grand piano sitting in the middle of the room it was so beautiful. "Bella this is amazing, these are all yours?" She blushed a little her face going the most glorious pink shade "ar..um yes, the recording booth is over there also" She the pointed to where there should have been another bedroom I guess but the walls were glass with a microphone in the middle of it, come to think of it the whole room was encased in glass like a large recording room "This whole room is soundproofed isn't it?" She smiled up at me "Yes it is, I didn't want to have to move every single thing into the booth so I had the whole floor done."

BELLA'S POV

"Bella this is amazing" They all said to me, Edward was in shock I think he realised after a few moments that the whole third floor was a studio. He kept looking directly in to my eye's making my knee's go weak every time "So Bella would PLEASE play us something" Alice begged me, she was standing on my other side bouncing looking like a puppy waiting for a ball to be thrown and whispering 'please,please,please'. I giggled at her "Alright I'll play a little piece for you, Rose could you please shut the glass door behind you and slip the catch so it stays shut, the sound is better when there is no outside noise." She nodded then moved to shut the door, I moved over the control mixer board to the far right side of the room, I selected Memories I then moved to the piano with the remote so I could start the mixer track I adjusted the microphone over the piano "You can take a seat anywhere I have some cushions if you need them?" "No were good" said Rose sitting down pulling Emmett down beside her Jasper took up a leaning position on the wall behind the mixer desk he was watching the system with interest Alice lent again him, Edward moved closer to the piano where I was "Can I sit with you I would love to see you work?" "Um sure I guess if you want" I shifted so he was able to sit on the bench with me he smiled at me while lacing his fingers together in his lap waiting for me, I lent over the top of the piano and hit start on the LCD screen of the remote, then the room filled with my song

- Memories -

In this world you tried Not leaving me alone behind There's no other way I'll pray to the gods let him stay The memories ease the pain inside, Now I know why All of my memories keep you near In silent moments Imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near, Your silent whispers, silent tears Made me promise I'd try To find my way back in this life I hope there is a way To give me a sign you're okay Reminds me again it's worth it all So I can go home All of my memories keep you near In silent moments Imagine you'd be here All of my memories keep you near Your silent whispers, silent tears Together in all these memories I see your smile All of the memories I hold dear Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time All of my memories keep you near In silent moments, Imagine you'd be here All of my memories keep you near, Your silent whispers, silent tears

Everyone clapped at the end of it "More, more" Alice was squealing "That was breathtaking Bella you have such a beautiful talent" Edward almost whispered from beside me, I felt my face going redder by the second I pick up my remote and looked for another song "Um ok I think I'll do, ah this one is good" I hit the play button for Angles and it started

- Angels -

Sparkling angel I believed You are my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear All the whispers, the warnings so clear. I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, Decieved me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realise. It was all just a lie. Sparkling angel, I couldn't see Your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door There's no escape now No mercy no more No remorse cause I still remember The smile when you tore me apart You took my heart, Decieved me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realise. It was all just a lie. Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end. This world may have failed you, It doesn't give you a reason why. You could have chosen a different path in life. The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, Decieved me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realise. It was all just a lie. Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end.

They were clapping even louder now, everyone had these huge smiles on their face's and Edward who was right beside me was beaming the biggest smile of all at me, ME plain old Bella ME. I was blushing again. "Do you have any duets Bella?" Alice asked "Yeah I have a few that could be duets but I cant do that many different voices" I giggled at myself "No not for you to sing Bella, Edward can sing also you know oh and so can Jazzy and Em we should get them to sing with you, it would be great" A duet with the greek god beside me? He could sing I'm sure he could do anything he wanted to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

OH MY GOD! She did it again I didn't think she could shock me again but she went and did it. She was amazing her voice her notes her soul, I was shaken from my daze by Alice asking if she had a duet that Jazz, Em or I could do with her, What! "Alice, I'm sure Bella has many songs that she wants to keep to herself still, so let her show them when she is ready" I said glaring back at the pixie "Well I do have one that I'm working on as a duet I could do with some help getting the bridge right, if you wanted to have a look?" She said while looking up at me through those lashes that draw me into her, She wanted my help, she wanted to show me her unfinished work I wanted to pick her up in my arms and hold her kissing her face and her hands those talented hands. "Um sure if you are comfortable showing it to us. "Yeah I don't mind you guys seeing my work at this stage I feel that you are people I can trust to be kind and honest about it." "Of course we are, let's see it" Said Rose, I felt strange Rose didn't usually like anyone this quick. Bella must have shown her some great work for Rose to be so upfront with her, it took Alice about a month to get her to warm up to her and me about another month longer than that.

"Edward could you help me get some more snacks from the kitchen for everyone" My thoughts were interrupted by Alice, we left the room when we got to the first floor landing Alice spun around and looked at me "You like Bella don't you?" Dam she was good "Yeah I was gonna try and talk to you about it, I need your help Alley I really like her but I don't want to be like the usual Edward fucktard Cullen around her" "I knew it, I knew it" she was dancing down the last set of stairs into the kitchen "Edward you just have to be yourself with her, not the pants dropper Edward, the real you I know is in there" "I know Alley that's what I'm trying to do, I don't want to hurt her I really like her" "Ok so this means no more of the skanks and no more playing it by ear, you have to be in this 100% no half way fuck ups, you hear me. I really like Bella I can see us being best friends and if you fuck it up I will kill you Eddie." "Alley don't call me that! My name is Edward you should know that pixie." She just giggled at me while grabbing some more food to take upstairs, I could do this after watching those skanks today and seeing James look at her I wasn't going to let anyone near enough to hurt her ever again.

Alice then shoved some boxes of food into my arms and started skipping back up the stairs. When I made it back to the third floor Emmett and Jazz were holding two of Bella's guitars while Rose was looking at one of the three drum kits it was blood red with black and chrome detail, Alice and Bella were not there "Where's the evil pixie?" Rose just pointed to the room that was off to the left of the stairs with the door now open with out looking up from the drums. "Alley came back up and demanded to see Bella's closet" Laughed Jazz, Oh great Alice will scare he into submission with a makeover I'm sure of it. I turned to put the food down on the table next to the mixer desk when I heard Alice and Bella laughing, rose had gotten up and was now moving into the room I followed her "Rose, Bella has one of the limited LV bags like ours can you believe it? Only 20 made and we three have them! We were so destined to meet, you know that Bella" Rose had moved to Bella's side and was now laughing with her as Alice started back into her walk in closet, she had a lot of clothes but I feel that she didn't pay as much attention to them as Alice did.

After40 minute clothes try on session the three girls emerged from the room to find the three of us guys playing around on the instruments, I was on the piano, Emmett was on the drums and Jazz had a 10 string Gibson and we were just playing around with a few songs, we didn't notice they were back until Bella spoke "You can all play? This is great I could get you to play with me so I can record even faster" We all stopped playing and stared at each other "REALLY BELLY RECORD ME?" Emmett boomed she started to laugh and moved over to him "Yes Em I love to have you guys help if you want" He didn't say anything he just stood up and caught her up into the biggest hug, he had the biggest smile on is face "Em.......need.........air" Bella got out while Rose started pulling him off her laughing at it, after Bella was put down she just laughed the loudest I've heard her laugh all day "Well let me get those duets sheets so we can start"

BELLA'S POV

After that first afternoon that is where we all ended up Monday through Thursday for the first two months, I have friends not just fly by friends, real true friends. It was Friday afternoon which meant we were going to someone's house for a sleepover yep that's right we were all 16 but we still had sleepovers every Friday this week we were going back to the Cullen's house. On Friday's Edward or Alice would pick me up so we could go right to their place after school, Edward was picking me up today Alice wanted to drive her new bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo, so she picked up Jazz while Edward got me. "Good morning to you Bella, are you ready for the movie fest that the pixie has organised tonight?" Edward greeted me when I got in the car "Yes we have been going over the list since Monday she is really excited for tonight for some reason." I was really unsure as to why she was everything was happening like normal, we got to school and headed for the tables in the quad that we sat at every morning waiting for each other, Alley and Jazz were there already all cuddled up they were so cute together, as we were walking up to the table my foot hit the side of the path and I started to fall I braced for impact with the sidewalk but nothing came I then felt

Two strong warm arms around my waist I looked up to see Edward's smiling face looking down at me "I know not even here 5 Min's and I'm trying to knock myself out, what can I say I'm a klutz!" I laughed to him, he just smiled at me while chuckling away when I righted myself I felt his arms fall from my waist, I felt cold and lost without him holding me but then I felt his hand in the middle of my lower back guiding me to the table, I gave a small smile back to him. Every time we touched I felt a small shock of electricity go through me from where ever he touched me, it was wonderful like it was meant to be, over the last two months I have tried to not think about how much I wanted to be held to be kissed by him, he wanted to be my friend nothing more and from what I have heard about how he used to be with girls he must be taking a break or just bored with what is here. The day passed by with out much thought to it. After last period which was study for me and Rose we all meet in the parking lot to go back to the Cullen's for the sleepover, I had put all of my things in Edwards car that morning so when we got there we showered and changed into our pj's so we could have dinner and watch movies. After we got back to the house Alice and Rose used the free bathroom and the guest bathroom then guys were getting the lounge room ready to the movies when Edward came up to me I was sitting in the

Love seat near the back door looking out at the garden. "Bella if you want to shower now you can use my bathroom if you want?" I was shocked I had been into Edwards room only twice both times I used Alley's room, he didn't like it when people were in his room and he wasn't there "Are you sure?" He just smiled at me my favourite crocked smile "Come on" He then stood from beside me I hadn't moved so he grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I was standing right beside him, he then turned and started walking towards the back stairway that lead right to the third floor he grabbed my bag from the table and started off again, he hadn't dropped my hand like he usually did so we walked up the stairs hand in hand when we got to his door he opened it, dropped my bag just inside and the turned around to face me "You can use it when ever you want, the towels are in the cupboard near the sink" He then moved to walk around me only then did he let go of my hand after a quick squeeze closing the door behind him. I was now alone in his room! WHAT THE FUCK! this was crazy I so wanted to

snoop around but I thought he would know some how so I moved to the bathroom and had my shower, but while I was in there I had to smell his shower gel and aftershave good they smelt good even his towels smelt like him, not like the ones in the guest bathroom that I used last time.

EDWARD'S POV

She didn't try to pull her hand away when I grabbed it I could feel this energy pass through our hands when ever we touched, now it was absolutely pulsing through us my hand felt like it was being shocked but it was a good feeling. I usually hated people in my room but this was Bella, My Bella. The thought of her in my room, in my bathroom naked that was it for me my brain was good for fucking nothing tonight that was for sure, and now my dick was at full attention and twitching at the thought of Bella naked. After closing the door I lent into it just wishing I could open it back up grab Bella up into my arms and hold her while kissing those perfect pink lips that she would bite between her teeth when she felt any kind of emotion it was diving me crazy I don't know how much longer I can go without making a dick out of myself and just jumping her right in the middle of everyone. By the time I got back downstairs after thinking about the Dali Lama for a good 4 minutes willing my dick to go down, Alice and Rose were sitting in the middle of the floor with about 50 different types of candy sitting around them Jazz was just coming back into the other side of the room he had wet hair showing he had just had his shower, Em was still in the shower.

"So where did you and Bella go?" Rose asked without looking up at me still sorting the candy out with a big shit eating grin on her face, Alice just started to giggle Jazz looked a little confused until Alice looked up at him and raised her eyebrows then he started. God dam I wasn't safe in my own home from them teasing me about this, just one night could they stop! "Well Bella wanted to clean up and you two took over the bathrooms so I said she could use mine, so I carried her bag up there for her" Alice and Rose dropped the candy they were holding staring at me open mouthed "What?" I asked innocently "You, you let her use your bathroom?" Stammered Rose "Edward I'm your god dammed twin and you don't let me in there!" Alice was waving her hands around to make a point I assume but it made her look crazy, so I laughed

"Alley the only reason you are not allowed in there is because you would girly it up, Your god damned bathroom is PINK! It's like a Barbie toilet bowl in there, mine is off limits to you and your lets call it style shall we" She just glared at me making a round of humph sounds crossing and uncrossing her arms Jazz threw me this 'Thanks man now she's pouting look' I just smiled back to him, she's his girl friend deal with it man. I decided to go and get cleaned up myself mom and dad would be home soon and they were bringing pizza and chinese with them for dinner, I made my way to my room I was about to just go in but I decided to knock first, when I got no answer I opened the door a little "Bella are you there can I come in?" Still no answer and I couldn't hear the shower running so I opened the door a little more and stepped in, I smelt her scent then I saw her sitting at my piano on the far side of the room. I had a black grand about one size smaller than hers, she was reading the music sheets I had there I was writing a new song she inspired but thankfully I hadn't given it the title as yet. I walked slowly over to her she was in her pj's a blue tank top and blue long leg yoga pants that clung to every one of her curves nicely her hair was up in a lose pony tail her cheeks were flushed from the shower her skin glowed like you wanted to kiss it, I kept

getting closer but she didn't hear me so I cleared my throat and touched her on the shoulder, she jumped I held onto her shoulder then so she didn't fall off the bench to the floor "I'm sorry you scared me, I didn't mean to look at your work, sorry I was just seeing what you were playing then I found that I wasn't familiar with the piece so I was reading it hearing the notes in my head it sounds wonderful, and I got distracted. Sorry" She said so fast I was sure I could have missed some of it. I chuckled lightly "It's ok, I just woke up the other night and it was in my head so I started to write it down it's still very rough but I'm glad you like it" She moved to stand up then so I took my own advice and maned up sitting down beside her wrapping myself in her sweet scent I couldn't get her out of my head. "I could use your opinion on it" I didn't let her answer I just started playing with Bella sitting beside me, she lent into me so she could turn the page for me, I nodded a thank you to her after I was done I sat there looking at the keys when I felt her arms go around my shoulders "That was beautiful Edward thank you for letting me hear it"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EDWARD'S POV

I couldn't believe it she hugged me I have seen her hug Alice and Rose but never me or the guys. I felt her begin to move her arms so I lifted my arm and pulled her into my side holding her tight to me, I half expected her to run or to freeze and not move but she hugged into my side more letting her head rest on my shoulder. We sat like that for what felt like hours but it was only about 5 minutes before Alice called from the stairs up to us "Bella, Edward Dinner is here!" Dam I didn't want to move, she pulled back a little looking into my eyes she smiled that cute little smile she did I grinned back at her "DINNER NOW"

we both started to laugh at Alice and her yelling I let my arms drop so the loosely hung around her waist she did the same so now she had one hand on my chest and on one on the back of my neck "we should go down there, before she sends the army looking for us." I chuckled she now knew the real Alice it only took a few days to find out that you don't mess with the pixie and her plans, She stood up letting go of me I immediately felt cold and void without her in my arms. "I'll just jump in the shower and I'll be down in a few" She nodded at me then silently walked out of the room I heard her on the stairs going down to the family room, I could finally move my lap from under the keys my cock was so hard just from her sitting by me then hugging me FUCK I could break a hole in my piano now, I had to have the fastest shower know ever now but first I had to get ride of my huge problem, I jumped up from the bench running into the bathroom but as soon as I got through the door my sense's were overwhelmed by her scent again but this was almost as strong as sitting with her in my arms.

Strawberries, freesias and vanilla. That is what Bella smelt like the few thoughts of puppies being killed couldn't stop my hard on now. GOD I wonder if I could trap this smell in here forever, so every time I come in here I will have this haven of Bella to relax in. I jumped in the shower and grabbed my shower gel I started to wash while trying to think of horrible things to will my dick back into submission. But nothing worked so I lathered up my cock gripping the base with my hand picturing Bella's small warm hand wrapped around it the I started moving twisting at the head I had to brace myself with my other hand against the wall while I pumped clenching my jaw and hissing out Bella's name as my pumping increased in speed it only took a few minutes till I was moaning Bella's name as my cock twitched spilling my warm seed over the wall and down the drain, after I was done I finished washing myself then was dressed. 20 minutes flat then I was down the stairs 2 at a time I had to get Bella back into my arms, at some point tonight I would make my move.

BELLA'S POV

Edward just played me his song he was working on it was beautiful I loved it. I figured I should just try taking a bit of a risk and hugged him, I was sure he would recoil from me but he didn't he hugged me back and be damned I felt that spark again. When we pulled apart we both didn't let go I just couldn't take my hands off him, but when I heard Alice calling that dinner was ready I had to get up and go it was only then I realised that there were other people here. When I got to the lounge room Esme and Carlise were now home and eating with us in the lounge on the floor with us and our mountains of candy and pillows, Esme got up and walked up to me hugging me to her tight "And how is my Bella this fine evening?" Esme always reminded me of my mother She had the softest Green eyes and the same coloured hair as Edward with a smile that showed love from every angle, I told her so after my second visit she has now taken to treating me just like another daughter

"Well this week was good I've now finished 18 of my songs and Edward is helping me with the last few we should have the whole thing ready soon" "That's amazing sweetheart, so how is your dad?" "Yeah he's good I think he still finds it funny that I have friend's I mean I haven't ever had true ones before so it's just funny I guess" "Sweetheart you will have even more friends as you grow and experience life I promise you" "I know and I'm thankful that I have the ones I have now, by the way that includes you and Carlise. Your really another set of parents for me and I do appreciate you for it" Esme hugged me while Carlise who was taller than Edward with the same crocked smile and soft Blue eyes with a head full of Blonde hair just like his out of control came around to scoop me up into a bear hug just like the ones that Emmett gives Esme giggled "Bella darling I want you to think of me as someone you can come to like Alice can ok, you remember now young lady I love you like a daughter already as does Carlise" I giggled Carlise still had a hold of me and was tickling me "I still can't believe all of that talent is held in our Bella little head"

He said while giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head putting me back down, everyone laughed at that "Well my head is the right size for my height isn't it? Your the doctor you tell me" I smiled back at him he just laughed louder He then picked Alice and Rose up in the same manner with hugs and kisses from both himself and Esme, then he took a hold of Esme's hand pulling her into the kitchen while calling over his shoulder "Ok kids the lounge is yours, please don't destroy much of it" Edward then came bounding down the stair's 2 at a time coming to a stop right beside me with a huge grin on his face "Told you I would be quick" I just smiled and laughed he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room trying to remove a pizza box from Emmett's grip, he growled at him then Rose smacked his head "OOOOOWWWW what was that for Rosie?" "Emmett you big bear, Bella and Edward haven't eaten yet share or no making out tonight" We all laughed at Em's face it was priceless, then he actually passed us the 2 boxes of chinese food he was hiding as he handed them over he smiled at Rose who just chuckled and rolled her eye's huffing and turing around so she was now facing the television.

"Ok Alley-oop what do you have in store for us tonight?" Alice jumped up from the floor and over to the television in I swear 2 seconds flat she was bouncing holding the movie cases so we couldn't see the titles "Come on Alley show us" Edward pleaded, he then moved to lean into my ear "If she picked crap I'm gonna go and watch a movie in my room, if you don't like it either you can come and watch with me" I smiled and nodded to him "I was in the mood for vampire movies so I got drum roll please" Emmett, Jazz and Edward started drumming their legs and making the hi hat noise with their mouths it was a dam funny sight to see and well to be assaulted by hearing "UNDERWORLD 1, 2 and 3!" Alice yelled to us beaming this huge smile at us all, everyone gave a yes or ok answer I did want to see them also they were good movies and the story line was the regular 2 people who shouldn't fall in love but do and then their family of friends die, very Romeo and Juliet.

We all settled into to watch them Rose and Emmett were snuggled up on a mattress on the right side of the room Alice and Jazz were the same on the left which left Edward and me on the middle mattress we were already sitting fairly close as everyone ate on the middle mattress then moved to their own, we stayed where we were, when he did I moved a little closer so I could lean on him, he didn't move me away he did move his arm so it was on a pillow and easy for me to rest my head on. We watched the first 2 movies but after a while even the second movie was getting my head thinking again not the right stuff either, when they would show a kill shot I would flashback to my kitchen seeing all the blood then to my mother and faint beating of her heart I could feel when I put my hand to her chest to stop the bleeding. I began to close my eye's at those points but it got to be a bit much after a while so I stood up and tip toed out of the room the whole bottom of the house was dark and the 2 couples were just starting to drift to sleep now I'm sure that Edward was asleep now also,

I walked to the far wall of the kitchen which was all glass I opened the door and went out to the patio and sat on the back steps just watching the moon and the star's it was a clear night and the moon was full which meant I could see Esme's rose garden it was gorgeous I sat down and just listened to the night. I heard footstep's behind me then I smelt his body wash before I felt his body sit beside me, close then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, it was a little chilly outside tonight. "Are you ok Bell's?" Edward asked I could hear the concern in his voice "Yeah just after awhile the killing scene's get to be a bit much for me that's all, I didn't want to ruin it for anyone else so I figured I would just come out here for some fresh air" Edward's other arm came around and grabbed my other shoulder turning me to face him

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't think about that, are you alright? can I get you anything?" I smiled back at him placing my hands over his forearms "I'm fine Edward I shouldn't ask you all to change for me, I still wanted to see the movies too, really so it's no big thing ok" he relaxed his hold a little but he still held me "Bella if you ever need to vent to talk just to get stuff out you know I'm here for you right, anytime" I took my hands off his arms his face fell I then moved to hug him wrapping my arms around his neck "thank-you Edward, I really am lucky to have made such great friends coming here to Fork's" Edwards arms wrapped tightly around me then "We are here for you Bella, I'm here for you" I smiled into his neck "I know and thank you Edward" I was getting colder sitting out on the steps but I didn't want to go in yet so I moved so I was sitting in his lap now that way I could still hug him and keep warm, and hell who was I kidding I wanted to be closer to him at any cost right now, he wasn't throwing me off of him he was holding me tighter every time I moved as if he was scared I would move from him, that was where I fell asleep the first time on many nights.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EDWARD'S POV

When I felt Bella move from my side I thought she might have just been going to the bathroom but when I heard the back door open I went to see what she was doing, I found her sitting by herself on the step looking out into the back yard I walked up to her and asked if she was ok. She said she was but then I saw her eyes she looked like she wanted to cry then she told me the movie was bringing back some bad memories from the attack, I couldn't believe I didn't think about that when Alice said the names of the movies. SHIT make this better Cullen NOW! I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me I told her I was sorry but then she did it again she said "I'm fine Edward I shouldn't ask you all to change for me, I still wanted to see the movies too, really so it's no big thing ok"

Like that should make it ok! I should have had more sense than this. I told her if she needed to talk about anything I was there for her whenever she needed me, then she hugged me AGAIN!! I love that she feels comfortable enough to hug me I hugged her back then she moved so she was now sitting in my lap hugging my neck I felt her heart beat slow and her breathing became more evened out and slow she had fallen asleep in my arms, my angel, MY BELLA. I was in heaven. I moved her in my lap so I could stand and move back into the house I closed the door behind us and moved back into the lounge room where Alice and Jazz were fast asleep as were Rose and Em I lay Bella down on our mattress grabbing the remotes and turning off the screen then moving so I was holding Bella in my arms again to go to sleep, I was going to move her back onto her side when her arms grabbed out at me one holding onto my arm and the other going around my neck she then rested her head on my chest and sighed my name.

That was by far the best moment of my life right there I pulled the blanket back up on top of us and wrapped my arms around her resting my head on top of hers and falling into the most peaceful sleep I've hadin years.I awoke to a bright flash going off, was it lighting where was the thunder and why could I feel an elbow in my back? I opened one of my eye's I could still see Bella on my chest holding onto me, I lifted my head higher and I could see that Rose had moved during the night and was now flat up against Bella's back with Em right beside her. I then caught a movement out the corner of my eye it was was mom and dad they had the biggest smiles on their faces and my dad was holding a camera "What's going on?" I asked my mother giggled softly to me "You 6 look so cute you have all ended up lying right next to each other like sleeping babies It's so cute" I chuckled we must have looked funny all of us together, my father Lent over to show me one of the pictures he had taken we did look funny all sleeping some with mouths open I had to laugh at us.

My laughing woke Bella slightly she moved her face so she was now facing me directly she open her sleepy eyes and looked at me until it dawned on her that she was asleep on me "Good morning sunshine" I whispered to her she just smiled "Morning" she mumbled out to me when she moved her face around she saw my parent's mom told her about the photo she showed her one as well Bella giggled "We do look cute don't we, but the drool on Em is the best" Bella and I managed to move from the floor and into the kitchen with my parents without waking the others "So chocolate chip Bella?" my mother asked Bella "Yes please Esmom" My mom dropped the bag of flour onto the counter and looked at Bella with glassy eyes, tears tempting to run down her cheeks, Bella moved to stand beside her "I hope that's ok to call you that? If not I can just stick with Esme"

"You will call me Esmom from now on you hear me young lady" mom said while grabbing Bella up into a tight hug kissing her temple, Bella just giggled god I loved that sound she then turned to my dad who was smiling at the 2 of them "And your Carldad" he chuckled and grabbed her into another of his bear hugs after he was done squeezing her and both of them laughing her put her on the stool beside mine I put my arm around her shoulders "Thank you for the chat last night, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like that" "Don't worry about it, I'm more than happy to help if being a pillow is me helping then I will be the pillow." She giggled at that then put her arm around my waist and Lent her head onto my shoulder

BELLA'S POV

After breakfast everyone got their things together then we went back to my house so we could work on the duets again I had three the first one was with Jazz -What have you done now - the next one was with Edward - Somewhere - the last one was with Emmet - the other half of me -. I didn't have any song's that the girls could do with me but Rose had taken to my Drums and Alice to the Bass I had Jazz had taken to the other guitar I had and Em had grabbed the other guitar. We were like a real band now playing my songs we had almost finished the whole thing, Edward suggested that I use it as my assessment piece for the year as it contained the full years requirements original compsits, orchestral and vocal arrangements. We worked on the songs for the next few hours before Rose and Jazz had to head home they had a family dinner top get to Em, Alice and Edward didn't have to get home as they were staying at my house that night, we finished in the music room about 3 so we decided to go and grab some more movies for the night but I would be cooking so I needed to get some ingredients for dinner, Alice announced she needed to grab some stuff from her place before going and getting the movies so she and Em took Edwards car while he and I went in mine.

We got to the garage and I opened the keys box I turned to Edward and smiled at him "What one do you want to drive then?" he looked at me shocked not even blinking for a few moments before it dawned on him I was letting him drive one of my cars "Really Bella? Are you sure?" I giggled at him smiling bigger "Yes I'm sure so which one?" he turned to face the cars looking over each one then he turned back with that crocked grin "The Bugatti" I pulled the key off the hook and tossed it to him "Alright lets see how well you can drive then" I giggled at him then moved to get in the passenger side when he ran over to it before I could open the door, he then opened it for me "A gentlemen always open a ladies door for her" He stated it like it was a fact, he did it every time I rode in his car with him, I just smiled and got in. We made it to the store in no time I had told Edward how to really open her up and he took the advice with great excitement. We gathered all the ingredients for the Chicken fajitas I was making I grabbed extra as I was sure that after getting back to the house Emmett would be back with Alice and would want an early taste, while we were walking around Edward would place his hand on my back guiding me while holding the basket in his other hand. We passed the ice cream freezer I stopped we needed some more I forgot we were out and if we were having hot Mexican food we would need lots of ice cream.

I went to open the freezer door when I heard her "Eddie what a surprise to see you here, are you getting supplies for the party it's gonna be great" What party? I haven't heard of any party, the I felt Edward move his arm around my waist shifting to stand closer to me "Tanya my name is Edward not Eddie and I would like you to remember that thank you. And NO I am not going to Tyler's lame ass party, there are only desperately shallow people going to it, so why would I need to be there?" I smirked at his response then I realised that I was still looking in the freezer and that I hadn't been seen by Tanya yet so I grabbed the three cartons of ice cream and turned round to place them in the basket Edward was holding I heard her gasp when she saw my face, she then glared at me I couldn't help what I did next I just had to do something to shut her up. So I wrapped my arms around Edward and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Baby they only had three cartons to do you think that's going to be enough I know how much you like that kind?" Edward was shocked for about 2 seconds before pulling my closer and smiling placing a kiss on the side of my mouth "Well I suppose it will do Love I will just have to spread it over you a little thinner then." I giggled and lent on his shoulder "Well that's everything for now lets get home so we can have dessert" I turned to look at Tanya who was flanked by Jessica and Lauren they were standing there mouths open eyes wide in shock it was so dam funny I gave them a smirk then turned with Edward who still had a vice grip around my waist we made our way to the checkout getting our purchases then getting into the car after we were in the car I burst out laughing, Edward joined me. "Sorry about that I just wanted to see her face, if I stepped over the line just let me know" I was now worried that Edward might not have liked my actions, he turned to face me then lent over the center console putting his hands on either side of my face he was only mere centimeters from my lips when he breathed "Bella I have never been so fine with your actions as just then, and I would be lying to myself if I didn't say I have been waiting to do this since I meet you"

He then lent further and placed his lips on mine, they were soft and warm my lips moved with his, his hands stayed where they were I brought mine up and laced them through the hair on the back of his head holding his neck it felt like an eternity we stayed that way when we broke apart he rested his forehead against mine breathing fast like me both of us trying to gain our composure back to our breathing. I smiled at him as he did to me "I've wanted you to do that since I meet you also." I smirked at him after a few more moments he realised my face grabbing my hand after starting the car he was still holding my hand, the beauty of having paddle shift car meant that he didn't have to mess around with a gear stick so he could hold my hand the whole way home, I have found my new happy safe place.


	10. Chapter 10

Well here it is the last chapter now just to lt you know before you read it THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN THROUGH A BETA. As my old BETA couldn't help anymore and I haven't had anone respond about being my BETA yet and well I just wanted this chapter up to let youo know what happens.

Chapter 10

Edwards POV

After kissing Bella I felt like I was floating on air and the fact that she kissed me back I was the happiest man alive right now. We made it back to Bella's before everyone else which meant I got to kiss her again and again we fit together so perfectly why did I not try this sooner who the fuck knows! Bella was wrapped around me and I around her when we heard the others arrive I moved my face from hers looking into those soulful eyes I ran my hand through her hair and asked her  
"Do we tell everyone about this?"  
I motioned with my hand between us she bit her bottom lip while smiling at me then nodding  
"Yes I think we should they will be happy for us I think"

I kissed her again I was ex tacit about this she wanted to tell the world about us as I was kissing her again my ears were almost made to bleed with the squeal coming from none other than the pixie  
"OH MY GOD FINALLY YOU TWO ARE TOGEATHER THIS IS GREAT SO GREAT!"  
Bella giggled and pushed her face into my chest trying to hide from everyone causing me to laugh at her I could see the tips of her ears were red which meant her face was probably the most adorable shade of pink right now.

I lent down and kissed her hair while wrapping my arms around her Alice was bouncing on the stop with Em they both had big grins to match mine.  
"Yes Tink we are together now before Bella passes out from lack of blood due to massive blushing what movies did you two get?"I'm so happy to have Bella be mine now I'm going to make sure everyday is nothing but the happiest of her life. She is my forever and I plan to make it a long and happy one, where she will be protected and loved.

Bella's POV

After having Alice and Em make me blush like a big red tomato we moved into the lounge room to eat dinner and watch movies again tonight couldn't have gone any better. I was the happiest I have been in what felt like years. That night I fell asleep thinking that I was finally going to get my happy ever after, after all.

10 yrs later

Bella's POV

Who would have thought that 10 yrs ago I would have found my happy ever after, well I did after that night Edward and I were never apart and now 10 yrs later we are stronger than ever. After finishing high school with honors we went to the University of Washington I got my English Lit and Music Major degrees Edward did Music and Music Science's as well. We were all still in the band we called ourselves Lost'n'Found we recorded all of the songs we had done during high school our first album was my Black Symphony we won 4 Grammy's and have since then won another 14 from 3 albums over the last few years.

Today it is the morning of my wedding Edward and I had a long engagement no real reason other than we wanted everything to be right and when touring and recording and then the weddings of Emmett and Rose and then Alice and Jasper happened we wanted to wait till we could have some time not only for the wedding but to take a break from the rest of the world. So here I am waiting to be walked down the isle by my dad to my forever who I found when I was in the darkest of days, he embraced me and pulled me into the light with him helping me work through my pain and replacing it with love every single day.

Now I just can't wait to tell him about the little present I have for him in 7 months his feet will probably never touch the ground again from the high he will be on. The music is starting and my dad's giving me a teary grin and leans in to whisper "well sweetheart here we go, you'll always be my baby girl just remember that" he then gives my cheek a quick kiss "I love you too daddy" I whisper back he smiles back at me clears his throat and turns me to the doors that are opening I can see Edward at the end of the isle beaming a smile so wide I'm sure his face would hurt if it keeps up I give one last look at my dad smiling and we start down the isle to my bright future full of love and happiness, my happy ever after.


End file.
